Tulinen Fiore
'Tulinen Fiore- ' - z j. fińskiego "ognisty", fiore - z j. włoskiego "kwiat" natur buntownik, zamieszkuje podobnie jak reszta rasy wyspę Forest Island, strefę buntowniczą. W przeliczeniu kucykowych na ludzkie ma około 18 lat. Wygląd Wczesne dzieciństwo Tulinen urodził się naturkiem łąkowym czystej krwi. Miał wówczas włosy koloru pszenicy, a trawa porastająca jego ciało wyglądała na młodą i była w jasno zielonym odcieniu. W jego thumb|we wczesnym dzieciństwiewłosach i na ogonie widać było czerwono-pomarańczowe kwiaty o nazwie zwartnice "Red Lion". Jego oczy były tego samego koloru, co obecnie. Obecny wygląd Jego grzywa zmieniła kolor na jasno rudawy,a jego sierść jest obecnie kanarkowa. Oczy ogiera są koloru brązu wchodzącego w czerwień. Wśród jego kosmyków włosów dotąd wyrasta jedna zwartnica Ogon Jego ogon jest bardzo długi. Pośród kosmyków umieszcza drut mocowany bandażem, po to by zawinąć włosie w kształt niedomkniętego koła. Wiesza na nim lampę z świeczką w środku. W podstawie ukrywa też mały zapas zapałek w razie zgaśnięcia świecy. Blizna po poparzeniach Jeszcze nie tak dawno można było zobaczyć około czterech poparzeń na jego ciele. Obecnie na szczęście się wygoiły i pozostała tylko jedna blizna, na prawym policzku. Często zasłania ją długą grzywką jednak i tak częściowo wystaje skupiając na sobie uwagę gapiów. Cechy charakteru Pewność siebie Kucyk od zawsze jest bardzo pewny siebie. W pozytywnym i negatywnym znaczeniu tego słowa. Cechuje go duża odwaga dzięki czemu może nieraz komuś pomóc w potrzebie, jednak często też przekonanie o swoijej doskonałości gubi go. Nieraz chodzi napuszony chwaląc się byle głupotą. Towarzyskość Ogier zawsze był duszą towarzystwa. Jeśli mógł zacząć znajomość to to po prostu robił. Dodatkowo w większości przypadków udaje mu się znaleźć temat do rozmowy, nie ważne jak bardzo się różni od drugiej osoby. Często chodzi uśmiechnięty i przyciąga tym do siebie wiele kucyków. Lekka Naiwność Kucyk ufa innym praktycznie od samego początku. Nie zakłada, że ktoś mógłby go chcieć oszukać. Zdarzyło się już, że inna osoba zawiodła jego zaufanie, jednak nadal nie zmienił postępowania. Jest to spowodowane tym, że fakt faktem, nie spotkał wielu kucyków, pragnących mu zrobić krzywdę. Kłamliwość Tuli raczej nie słynie z szczerości. Lubi manipulować prawdą, a zwłaszcza, gdy jego rozmówca się tego nie spodziewa. Nawet do najbliżyszych rzadko bywa uczciwy. Kłamstwo stało się jego nawykiem i nie potrafi się od niego odzwyczaić, choć już wielokrotnie próbował. Dodatkowo niestety jego kłamstwa praktycznie nigdy nie są w dobrej wierze. Najczęściej mają komuś tylko zaszkodzić. Wulgarność Ogier jest zmuszony dopasowywać się do swojego towarzystwa, które nie jest zbyt ... grzeczne. Już jako źrebię nauczył się kląć bo jak to ktoś stwierdził "Inaczej przetrwać się nie da.". W tej chwili jest to po prostu część jego słownika. W obecności osób, które są bardziej nienaganne stara się ograniczyć wulgaryzmy, ale rzadko mu to wychodzi. Opryskliwość Dla kucyków, które nie wywołały na nim dobrego wrażenia od samego początku jest bardzo opryskliwy. Kiedyś było to dużo bardziej wyraźne, jednak teraz także mu się to zdarza. Niezbyt dobry początek znajomości nie oznacza jednak, że nie może w późniejszym czasie nawet zaprzyjaźnić się z takową osobą. Historia Narodziny Tawel Fiore - tak właśnie brzmiało imię rodzicielki ogiera. Bardzo kochała swojego partnera i szybko po rozpoczęciu związku zawiadomiła go o ciąży. On jednak wystraszył się tego, bowiem nie uważał by był to tak poważny romans. Po pierwszym szoku chciał co prawda wesprzeć swoją oblubienicę, jednak nie wytrzymał długo. Był od niej jeszcze młodszy i nie nadawał się na ojca. Po prostu uciekł zostawiając ciężarną zupełnie samą. Ona zrozpaczona po tej stracie zaczęła zaniedbywać dziecko rozwijające się w niej. Jednak z depresji wyrwał ją jej brat - Sunog Fiore. Już od wielu lat zamieszkiwał strefę buntowniczą, nie przeszkodziło mu to jednak w niesieniu pomocy siostrze. W końcu, gdy miało dojść do rozwiązania klacz pragnęła tylko zobaczyć swoje źrebiątko. I udało jej się to - urodziła syna. Gdy spojrzała na kwitnące w jego włosach mocno czerwone kwiaty nazwała go Tulinen - co oznacza ognisty. Zbliżająca się katastrofa i nowy dom W powietrzu czuć było czuć napięcie - była to niechybnie zbliżająca się wojna. Nie były to dobre czasy dla wychowywania młodych źrebiąt, Oczywistością zdawało się, że wojska buntowników zaatakują nawet ten spokojny zakątek, w którym mieszkała klacz z dzieckiem. Tuli - bo tak go pieszczotliwie nazywała matka - miał wówczas lekko ponad rok. Wybrała się z nim na schyłek strefy dyplomatycznej, by móc porozmawiać z bratem. "Wiem, że zbliżają się niespokojne czasy. Wiem, że nie będę miała siły obronić mojego najcenniejszego skarbu. Zatem proszę o to ciebie. Uchroń moje jedyne dziecko od tej rzezi." - powiedziała klacz. Sunog zgodził się, obiecując, że zrobi co w jego mocy, by zaopiekować się młodym źrebakiem. Spokojne życie w niespokojnych czasach Sunog pilnował tego, by dotrzymać obietnicy. Otaczał młodego siostrzeńca największą troską i opieką na jaką było go stać. Tworzył barierę, do której nie dopuszczał wojny i zła, które można było zobaczyć nawet na ulicy. Tuli był bardzo spokojnym źrebiątkiem. Przybrany ojciec sam uczył go wszystkiego, czego potrzebował w miarę wzrastania. Często bawił się z dziećmi z sąsiedztwa oraz naturkami wodnymi w strefie dyplomatycznej. Jednak nawet najpiękniejsza wizja, jako iż jest tylko wizją musi runąć. I niestety jego złudzenie pięknego świata zawaliło się bardzo szybko. Tragedia pod strefą leśną Młodziutki Tuli wraz z swym wujem, Sunogiem miał odwiedzić Tawel. Nie wiedział wtedy jeszcze, że jest jego matką. Razem z bratem ukrywali to przed mlodzieńcem, bo to Sunog był dla niego jak ojciec, natomiast ją traktował jak ciotkę. Jednak nie zdążyli dojść do cichego zakątka pod lasem, który zaczynał się piękną łąką. Już z daleka widać było dym. Ojciec poprosił młodego natura, by poczekał na niego pod wielkim drzewem, będącym znakiem rozpoznawczym w okolicy. Jednak niecierpliwy młodzik ruszył za wujem nie spodziewając się, co zastanie na miejscu. Łąka się paliła wraz okolicznymi domkami. W jednym z nich mieszkała Tawel. Tulinen widział Sunoga przedzierającego się przez ogień w poszukiwaniu siostry. Jednak było już za późno. Kucyk stał przed linią ognia i wpatrywał się w płomienie. Gdy natężyło się słuch można było dosłyszeć krzyki wypalających się naturków łąkowych. A jednak ten widok nie był dla malucha przestrachem. Wpatrywał się w ogień jak w bóstwo, które stanęło przed nim. Jego syk, jego potęga, dająca mu prawo zabierania żyć istot - to wszystko zafascynowało wówczas natura. Jednak był za mały by tak to traktować. Ogień mu się wówaczas po prostu podobał. I chciał go widzieć więcej, o wiele więcej. Upadek w toń ognia - choroba Wojna w teorii się skończyła ale i tak wiele nieprzyjemnych rzeczy działo się w strefie buntowniczej. Sunog kompletnie załamany po stracie siostry, zaczął zaniedbywać młodego siostrzeńca. Tulinen natomiast coraz częściej zaczął wymykać się z domu, by obserwować palenie traw. Zresztą podpalacze byli nieraz niewiele od niego strasi. Pewnego dnia podszedł do jednego z takich młodych buntowników i zapytał, czy także mógłby spróbować. Na początku chłopak go wyśmiał, jednak potem stwierdził "czemu nie?" i pomógł wraz z kilkoma przyjaciółmi w pierwszym małym podpaleniu Tuliego. W późniejszym czasie grupa ogierów zabierała, co jakiś czas małego chłopca na tego typu wyprawy. W końcu "Im więcej tym lepiej". Tulinen coraz częściej uciekał z domu tylko by patrzeć jak ogień pochłania pola trawy i fragmenty lasów. W końcu po dwóch latach wyskoków doszło do tego, że ogier nie umiał przeżyć tygodnia bez choćby patrzenia na migające płomyki. Nowa nadzieja Tulinen nie interesował się szkołą, do której został niedawno zapisany. Wolał przesiadywać z starszymi od siebie podpalaczami. Jednak było tak tylko do pewnego czasu. Mianowicie, gdy wreszcie zdarzyło mu się przyjść do szkoły, pierwsze co zrobił to wbiegł w jakiegoś naturka jaskiniowego. Zaczęli się kłocić, aż w końcu doszło do rękoczynów. Obydwaj zostali wezwani do dyrektora i dostali po naganie. Tuliemu było to obojętne jednak drugi ogier uczył się całkiem dobrze i z pewnością zepsuło mu ocenę z zachowania. Chłopcy w późniejszym czasie jeszcze wiele razy się wykłócali . Tulinen zaczął chodzić do szkoły tylko po to, by zobaczyć nowego rywala. A jednak, mimo tego jakże niezbyt przyjemnego początku znajomości, udało im się znaleźć wspólny język. Podczas kłótni zaczęli w pewnym momencie ze sobą rozmawiać. Okazało się, że są bardziej podobni niż mogłoby się wydawać. W końcu chłopcy z zaciętych przeciwników zostali przyjaciółmi. Chiwila przed czasem Cóż, mimo nowego przyjaciela, Akmensa to wprowadzanie imion Tulinen nie przestał organizować sobie wypadów na podpalenia. Nie informował, o tym kompana, przez świadomość tego iż on nie pochwala pasji buntownika. Przestał też utrzymywać kontakt z starszymi podpalaczami. Po prostu wolał to robić sam. Pewnego dnia wybrał się na łąkę. Nawet nie pamiętał, że były to te same pola , na których poznał swoje bóstwo - ogień. I nie wiedział, że na tych łąkach nadal mieszka jego krewniaczka. Mianowicie, po śmierci Tawel, jej mąż wraz z córką Pelousą wyremontowali chatkę i nadal ją zamieszkiwali. Jednak skąd młody ogier, który nawet nie miał pojęcia kim była dla niego Tawel, ma znać ciąg tej histori? Nie miał o niczym pojęcia. I w tej nieświadomości zajął się szerzeniem ciepłych płomyków ognia. Patrzył z przyjemnością na wypalające się pola traw, gdy nagle usłyszał krzyk. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego gdyby nie to, że krzyk dobiegał zza niego. Usłyszał swoje imię. Gwaltownie się odwrócił, by zobaczyć któż to wrzeszczy. Z przerażeniem rozpoznał biegnącą postać - to był jego ojciec, Sunog. Jednak opiekuna także ogarnęło zdziwienie. dalszy wkrótce Znaczek Umiejętności/antytalenty Sport, sprawność fizyczna Relacje Sunog Fiore Tawel Fiore Siostra Fiore Akmens Fire Birch Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Ogiery Kategoria:Ogiery ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Dorosłe kucyki Kategoria:Dorosłe ogiery